New Girl
by xoxoangel23
Summary: On his way home, Bakura stumbles across an injured girl who he and Ryou takes under their wing....Jade's life changes when she meets the rest of the hikaris and their yamis. YBxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey..okay I re-posted this story so I hope you enjoy it. Also, please send me reviews, I like people's input :). ENJOY!!!!

"_Thoughts"_

_(_Hikari to Yami)

((Yami to Hikari))

"Talking"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold and dreary night; a young 17 year old girl was walking alone in (mahogany) downtown Domino, Japan.

She was exhausted after working two shifts and just wanted to get back to her apartment and just sleep. Luckily, things at the restaurant went well and there were no fights. As she was deep in her thoughts, while fiddling with the band of her duffle bag, she wasn't aware that she was being stalked

. She didn't become aware till a creepy feeling had spread over her body. She narrowed her eyes and stopped as she took a glimpse behind her left shoulder and noticed three figures walking towards her. A dreaded feeling crept up into her stomach as she made a run for it.

The three figures ran after her and when she heard their footsteps quickening, she sped up.

_Please not now….not tonight_ she pleaded in her mind as she turned a corner hoping to be able to lose or at least out run the three stalkers.

Realizing that she can't keep this pace going any longer, she slowed down a little to gain some breath. Not paying attention, she trip as her foot fell between the cracks of the side walk, injuring her ankle in the process. "Shit, shit, shit" she kept muttering as she tried to stand.

Grabbing a lamp post for support, she managed to pull herself up and leaned against it…. wincing, she put her right foot down to see if she had sprained it. However, she was relieved that her ankle was only twisted.

Looking around, she noticed the silence and let out a sigh of relief. She slowly pushed herself away from the lamp post and began to limp across the street, heading towards the direction of her apartment.

She winced at each step she took, but knew that she had to get home, though her ankle was beginning to swell.

As she was concentrating on her steps to avoid another injury, the same dreaded feeling had returned to her stomach. Starting to panic, she slowly looked up, and her eyes widen when she was able to get a full view of three guys who happened to the ones who were following her.

She was about to scream, when she felt a hand cover her mouth and felt herself being drag backwards into an ally.

Bakura was walking down the side walk wearing his black trench coat as he was returning from Marik's and Malik's home.

He wanted to get back home to his hikari, Ryou who was probably getting worried about his yami. Bakura couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

It has been two years since he, Atem, and Marik have been separated from their hikaris' by gaining their own bodies.

The tomb robber has been reminiscing on the past and began to realize how much he has changed over the years.

Still he can be an impatient, mean jackass but he tries to keep himself under control. Thanks to Ryou, he was able to deal with these issues.

Bakura and Atem still have their rivalry between them but finally agreed to let bygones be bygones. Though, the same can not be said about Marik who still hasn't fully accepted the pharaoh. The tomb robber realized that there will be a time when tomb guardian will let go out of his pride and accept the pharaoh as an ally and maybe a friend; like he did.

As he was passing the ally where the girl was pulled into earlier, he had a bad feeling and stopped in his tracks and turned to looked down the ally way. He narrowed his maghony eyes as he saw a silhouette of a figure lying in the dark, not moving. Shrugging it off like it was none of his business, the white hair yami walked on.

As he continued on his way back to his and Ryou's home, regret was creeping within him as he tried to shrugged it off. However, he wasn't able to win the fight and sighs as he turned and headed back towards the entry way of the ally. He looked down the ally-way and decided to walk towards the figure making sure that they were okay.

As he was getting closer, he began to get a good view of the body. He stopped when he was standing beside the unconscious person.

He saw long green hair and as he began to get a closer look; he realized that the figure was a girl, probably a year or two younger than him.

He knelt down beside the unconscious body and began to examine the extent of her injuries. He took note that her clothes were torn leaving her partially expose. He also noticed cuts, bruises and perhaps some broken ribs….as well as her swollen ankle.

The whitenette put two fingers on her neck and was surprised that she was still alive. Looking around, he knew that he couldn't just leave the girl there.

So, he took off his black trench coat and began wrapping it around the unconscious girl's body to cover her and picked her up in his arms, while grabbing her bag that was lying beside her her in the process. He was shock at how light she was but shrugged it off and headed back towards his home, hoping that Ryou will know what to do.

After minutes of walking, Bakura notice the street that leads to his house and was relieved that he was almost home.

As he headed down the street, he took a glimpse of the girl in his arms and felt himself getting warmed in the face but shook it off and looked straight ahead.

Seeing the driveway not too far away, he quickens his steps as he finally made it to the front door of the white house. Seeing that he wasn't able to get the keys from his pockets due to the girl in his arms, he kicked the door a loud as he could.

He waited and waited and began to feel a vain pop out of his forehead due to irritation as Ryou wasn't answering the door right away, plus the girl in his arms was getting heavy and lastly he was tired. As he was about to break down the door, but he lowered his right leg as he heard the door unlock and was starring into a face that is similar to his yet so innocent.

Ryou smiled at this yami, then his eyes widen when he noticed the unconscious girl in his yami's arms. "Kura….is she" The tomb robber walked past the shock Ryou as he place the girl on the couch covering her up with a blanket. The older of the two stood up and looked at his hikari who had a confused look on his face.

"In case you were wondering, yes she is alive….though not in good condition." The hikari headed towards the couch as Bakura stood aside, leaving room for Ryou to check on the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

While Ryou was examining his guest, he looked at her in pity. "What happen?" he asked as he looked over at his yami, who was staring at the floor.

The tomb robber shrugged his shoulders as he headed into the kitchen. The hikari looked at his back with a frown, "since you are going into the kitchen, could you fetch the first aid kit, the peroxide as well as a bowel fill with water and a cloth."

Bakura ignored him as he disappeared into the kitchen. Shaking his head, the hikari turn his attention back to the girl.

Before he knew it, he felt his yami's presence as he turned his head a little and smiled when noticed that the tomb robber had brought the stuff that Ryou had requested. The hikari looked over to his yami who was sitting on the lounge couch with a beer in hand looking into the distant.

The younger teen smiled at the older of the two and grabbed the peroxide and kit as he began to treat the girl's wounds. During his examination, Ryou frowned at what he discovered. "Hey Kura"….the tomb robber looked at his hikari with a "what" expression. The 16 year old sighs, "I think it might be a good idea to take her to the hospital because of her serious injuries and because she was rapped."

The tomb robber looked at his younger half with a blank expression. Ryou smiled at him, "I can tend to some of her injuries but the others are serious and need to be examine by an actual doctor….don't you agree?"

Bakura was lost in his thoughts…obviously debating on his answer. "You think she would be okay if we take her to the hospital….without consulting her I mean."

'We may not have a choice besides it is the right thing to do." Ryou looked puzzled at his yami's expression….. "you don't think we should?"

Before Bakura could answer, a groaned had interrupted their conversation as both hikari and yami turned their attention to the girl on the couch who was gaining conscious. Jade opened her eyes, her sight being hazy.

After a few minutes passed, her vision became clear and she turned her head a little. Her eyes widen as she sat straight up as two pair of identical eyes were starring at her. One innocent and the other _evi_l, she thought the last part. Before she opened her mouth, she looked down and noticed that she was partially naked.

Blushing, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to her chest. She then turned her attention to a blushing Ryou and into the solemn face of Bakura.

"Gomen, I didn't do anything…I..I..wa...ass..just tending to your wounds" Ryou muttered as he began to blush madly while Bakura rolled his eyes at his hikari's foolishness. Jade couldn't help but smile at the teen's embarrassment ,_its cute_. He was obviously her age and very innocent; though she cannot say the same for his counterpart.

She turned her attention back to the younger boy, "where am I?" Ryou smiled his cheeks still a little red responded. "you are at mine and Bakura's house." "Do you remember what happened?" Jade began to wreck her brain and frowned when the memories of that night came flashing before her.

She nodded…."unfortunately I do…..it is not something one is likely to forget" she stated bitterly. She smiled at them "the name is Jade" she stated as Ryou return her smile. He extended his hand, "My name is Ryou and the guy on the lounge couch is my brother Bakura" the hikari shared.

Jade turned her attention to the yami and smiled, "nice to meet you both." As she tried to look deeper into the tomb robber's soul, Bakura diverted his eyes to the floor. Turning her attention back to Ryou, she began to examine her injuries.

"I did my best in tending to your injuries but for some there wasn't much I could do but clean and wrapped them since they are more severe." Jade nodded, "you did the best you can and I guess a thank you is an order." Ryou nodded his head in acceptance as he stood up grabbing the stuff in the process.

"I will get some clothes for you, just stay where you are and don't move to much or you will hurt your ribs even more, okay." Jade nodded as Ryou smiled and headed upstairs but not before putting the stuff away in the kitchen.

After his figure disappeared, Jade and Bakura were silent. Jade decided to break the silence and asked the question that was plaguing her; she turned her attention back to Bakura and blushed when she noticed that he was starring at her. "Um….I was wondering, how did I end up here?"

The tomb robber was studying the girl….."I brought you here" he stated gruffly. Jade smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, "I guess I owe you a thank you too, huh" she stated as she smiled at him.

"That would be nice" he stated sarcastically. The silence was brought forth once again between the two teens. J

ade was studying the yami in the corner of her eyes, she noticed that he was about a year or two older than herself, his mahogany eyes and persona were different from Ryou's.

The tomb robber was wearing jeans and a bllue t-shirt and his white hair was unruly messy and spiky. She couldn't help but comment that the look suites him, his eyes however were slanted and she couldn't help but blush.

Bakura feeling eyes on him had diverted his attention from staring at the wall across from him and began to study girl sitting on the couch in front of him.

He turned his attention to Ryou who just entered the room with clothes in his arms. Jade looked at him too, and smiled as he handed her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Thank you" she whispered as Ryou nodded

"You can change in the bathroom down here" Jade nodded. She wrapped the long blanket around her before she stood up. Checking to make sure it was secure, she began to stand up but lost her balance as Ryou caught her. Looking down at her ankle, she forgot that she had injured it.

Ryou looked at her bandage ankle," we should re-ice that after you change." Jade nodded as Ryou began to support her as they began walking towards the bathroom. When they made it, Jade grabbed onto the counter and took the clothes from Ryou and shut the door behind her.

Jade looked herself in the mirror after placing the clothes onto the toilet seat; she was shock at how bad she looked.

There was a bandage on her forehead where she banged her head; the bruises on her face were not as bad.

Sighing, _I look like hell_ with that thought; she turned on the sink and began to wash the dirt out of her green hair. After that was done, she grabbed a towel and dried her hair and smiled as the dirt was rinsed out.

She began to change into the clothes that Ryou handed her. As Jade was about to exit the bathroom, she heard voices that she didn't recognized. Curious, she double check to see if she looked decent. Sighing, she opened the door and limped out while heading towards the family room.

As she approached the entrance to the family room, Jade for some reason felt nervous but shook it off, telling herself that the voices may belong to Ryou and Bakura's friends. She held onto the wall for support as she took a glimpse into the living room to check out the new occupants.

She noticed that there were two teenagers one about her age and the other about a year older. The two guests have tri-color hair (blonde, magenta, and black) which was an interesting style in her eyes. The taller of the two had slanted eyes like Bakura which were chrisom color, while the shorter teen has innocent eyes, like Ryou; though the eyes were violet .

The pharaoh wore black jeans with a yellow and blue stripe t-shirt. The hikari wore blue jeans and a red long sleeve t-shirt. Jade couldn't help but blushed when she was checking the pharaoh out. Ryou was talking with Yugi while Atem was listening in, she then notice that Bakura wasn't there.

Wondering where he went off to, she sighs quietly and as she was about to turn back towards the bathroom, she froze when she felt eyes on her. Slowly turning her head, she jumped a little as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning towards the direction of where the hand came from, she calmed down when she saw Bakura leaning against the wall, staring at her. Jade couldn't help but feel childish and smiled sheepishly.

"You going to stand there all nightf" asked Bakura with no emotions showing on his face. Jade nodded and followed Bakura into the family room. Ryou and the two visitors had stopped talking when Atem and Yugi both noticed Bakura and a girl who they never met before entering the family room.

The two where looking the girl over as Yugi turned to Ryou who was smiling at them. Yugi leaned into his ear, "yeh Ryou" the white hair hikari looked at his tri color hair friend. Yugi continued "who is the girl with Bakura?" Ryou smiled at him as he looked at Atem who was studying the girl.

"Atem and Yugi, the pharaoh turned his attention to the white hair hikari, I would like you both to meet Jade…a friend of mine and Kura's". Yugi beamed at her, "nice to meet you Jade….my name is Yugi and this guy here is uh my brother Atem." Jade couldn't help but smile at the young boy's eagerness and nodded to the two.

Bakura snorted as he led her to the couch and helped her sit down. Thanking him, Jade laid against the arm of the chair propping her legs across the couch, while placing the ice pack against her ankle.

Ryou began to explain what happen, leaving out details that weren't his place to mention. So, he fudged the story here and there. After the story was completed, both Atem and Yugi had a surprised look on their faces as Jade silently thank Ryou for leaving out pieces that they didn't need to know.

Getting her drift, Ryou nodded a little as he turned his attention back to his visitors. "It must've been hard for you to endure in what happen" stated Atem with concern. Jade smiled at his concern and shook her head, "hey it happened and there really isn't much one can do about it" she stated.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at her, _liar_ he thought. Ryou caught the statement and turned his attention to his yami who was starring his feet. Looking at the time, Ryou sighs, "it is getting late you guys" everyone agreed.

"Ryou I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow sometime" asked Yugi. Ryou looked at him, "yea… Joey and Tristan will be there as well as Tea."Yugi turned his attention to Jade and smiled, "your more than welcome to join us as well…..since you're a friend of Ryou's that makes you a friend of mine; besides I think you will like Joey, Tristan and Tea" stated Yugi excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Atem looked at his hilkari with a genuine smile. " "I almost forgot, I have crutches at home so if you want Jade I can bring them over for you, so you can use them; don't worry they adjust" Jade couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you" she stated as Yugi beamed at her. "Great, then Atem and I will pick you three up tomorrow then say 12:00 pm or something". Ryou nodded, "that sounds great." He turned his attention to Bakura, "what do you think Kura?"

The tomb robber snorted, "whatever" he answered. Atem shook his head at him as he and Yugi said their good byes while exiting the house.

When the two had left, there was silence among the three occupants. Ryou turned his attention to Jade. "Jade, we have an extra bedroom inwhich you are welcome to use," Jade nodded, "if it's no trouble".

Ryou smiled at her and shook his head, "since your going to be staying here for a while, why not." Jade thanked Ryou as she was trying to stand, Kura walked towards her and offer to help, Ryou looked confused at his yami's actions but couldn't help but smiled at him _so, looks like Kura has taking a liking to our Jade_.

Ryou cringed a little when he saw the look Bakura had sent him from the corner of his eyes. The hikari smiled sheepishly and shook it off as he helped Bakura with Jade.

"Jade how is the ankle?" asked Ryou concerned. "I think I may be able to walk on it" she stated.

Using Ryou's shoulder as a support, Jade put her ankle on the floor and winced a little. Taking a deep breath, Jade slowly applied pressure to it, grimacing at the pain; she moved her ankle in circles and tried again. Letting go of Ryou, she began to limp across the room, wincing every now and then.

"It hurts but I think it will be okay if I walk it off" she shared. Jade was limping towards the stairs, "you might want to keep this ice pack with you so you can re-apply it when needed," stated Ryou standing beside her, his extended hand containing the ice pack. Smiling, Jade took it and slowly began to climb the stairs with Ryou who was carrying her bag behind her.

When the two made it to the top of the stairs, Ryou lead her to the empty bed room. When they entered it, Jade smiled at it and looked at Ryou.

She noticed a sad look in his eyes, concerned, she approached him. "You okay" she asked. Ryou smiled at her, "yea….this was my sister's room." Nodding in understanding, Jade stood back and looked at the hikari. "I take it she passed away" Ryou nodded,…"she and my mom were killed in an accident." "

I am so sorry Ryou," Ryou shook his head, "its okay, I have Kura with me now" he stated.

Jade smiled sweetly at him, "you guys are close huh?" Ryou gave her a small smile, "we had a rough time when we first met and times after that, but every since his soul was return from ancient Egypt he changed." Catching what he said, Ryou looked up at Jade who had a confused look on her face.

Smiling sheepishly, "well have a good night and see you in the morning" he stated as he proceeded out of her room.

Jade looked at the close door with a frown, "_ancient Egypt…..I wonder_." Shrugging at that thought she went to her bag and took out a tooth brush and face wash as she proceeded into the bathroom adjacent to her room.

Once she was ready for bed, she entered her room and climbed into bed, looked up at the ceiling. The events of the day kept playing in her head, "I wonder how Tika is doing" she thought with sadness. Not use to leaving her cat alone for more than a day, she hoped that her baby is alright……._knowing him, he is probably content with his food and sleeping_. Smiling at that thought, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep yet disturbing sleep.

Morning arrived as the rays of sun were shinning into Jade's room, landing on her face.

Moaning, Jade began to stir as she put her right hand in front of her face to block the rays. Sighing, she sat up, wincing a little as pain shot through her ribs. Lifting her shirt off, she examined the badges that were covering her bruised ribs, and decided to be more careful.

Swinging her legs over the right side of the bed, she grabbed onto the bed side table for support as she stood up. Slowly, putting her injured ankle to the ground, she applied little pressure and then the other foot came down. She limped but was relieved that it wasn't too painful, and decided that she won't need those crunches after all. Smiling, she went to her bag and grabbed her toiletries and clothes.

Making her way out of her room, she smelled the air and smiled when she picked up the scent of pancakes and sausages. Of course, the lovely smell didn't distract her enough because she heard her stomach growled. Shaking her head, she proceeded towards the adjacent bathroom to take a shower and to get ready. After 25 minutes have passed, Jade walked out of the bathroom feeling refresh.

After throwing her night clothes into her room, she proceeded towards the stair and gradually made her way down them. After finally, reaching bottom of the stair case, the girl limped towards the opening of the kitchen and smiled at the sight.

Ryou was bustling to get breakfast done while Bakura was reading the newspaper and taking a sip of coffee every now and then. Feeling eyes on him, the King of Thieves looked over the newspaper and was starring at Jade.

"You going to stand there all day" he asked coyly smirking in the process. Jade blushed and made her way to the empty seat that was across from Bakura's chair. Ryou turned his head towards his guest and smiled, "you sleep well he asked?"

"I did, thank you stated Jade. She was silent until she spoke up, "I used your shower if that is okay." "Ryou smiled, I don't mind, you're welcome to it." Jade smiled at her, and was looking around the kitchen.

Her attention turned back to the plate which was placed in front of. After saying, it's time to eat the three occupants began eating their pancakes and sausages.

"Eh Ryou", the white hair hikari looked up from his food to face Jade, seeing that she got his attention she began. "I was wondering, if its okay if I could stop by my apartment before we go out with Yugi and the others to check on my cat and so I can drop my bag off".

Ryou smiled at her, "sure its fine with me, we can go after breakfast." He turned to Bakura, "you coming?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "there is nothing better to do so I guess". "Its settle then", stated Ryou as the three continue eating in silence. After they were all done, Ryou collected the dishes, began rinsing them and putting them in the dish washer. After, that was done; the three stood up and began to head towards the front door.

After Ryou had locked the door, the three began their walk towards Jade's apartment. Ryou was looking at Jade from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was limping a little. Worrying setting in, Ryou turned to the girl.

"Jade", the girl turned her attention to him, "how are you feeling?" The green hair girl smiled at his concern, "I feel better and I don't think I would need those crutches."

"Besides, my ankle is not that bad to walk on" she reassured him though Ryou was not convince. "You might want to stay off of it so it can heal" he pointed out. Jade shook her head, "don't worry besides it isn't as bad as I thought it was." Still not convince, Ryou decided it was best not to argue, seeing that she can be stubborn just like Kura.

He couldn't help but smiled at that thought, studying his yami and new friend; _he couldn't help but noticed that the two would make a cute couple…..though she could also look good with Atem_. Shaking those thoughts away, he didn't realize that they finally made it to Jade's apartment complex.

Entering the building, the three headed towards the elevator and proceeded up to the 5th floor where Jade's apartment was located. When the elevator reached the 5th floor, the three occupants filed out and Jade lead the way.

Finally making it to her front door, she unlocked it and the three proceeded into the apartment, with Ryou taking up the rear closing the door in the process. The apartment was spacious; there was a living room, dining room, kitchen, a bathroom and two bed rooms.

The walls were painted and the furniture and decorations complemented the colors of the walls. Bakura was impressed with Jade's sense of decorations and design of the apartment. He turned his attention to the flat screen 45' HD-TV that was on the tv stand and nodded his approval. He turned his attention to the host, "what do you think?" "I am impressed" stated Ryou.

Jade smiled at that comment. The three turned their heads towards the direction of a meow as black and white cat came out into the open walking towards Jade, rubbing against her legs. Jade smiled at her cat and picked him up.

"Guys, I want you to meet Mr. Socks….Mr. Socks; I would like to introduce you to my friends Ryou and his brother Bakura". Mr. Socks meowed his hello to them and scampered into the kitchen after Jade set him down.

Walking into the kitchen to check on the cat's food and water, she nodded in satisfaction. The silence was broken when Ryou's cell phone went off, taking the ell out of his pocket, Bakura decided to sit on the couch with Jade sitting in the love seat across from him. While Ryou answered the phone, Bakura and Jade were listening in on the conversation Ryou was having with Yugi. After 15 minutes passed Ryou hunged up his cell and turned to look at his companions.

"That was Yugi," he began , "he and Atem as well as Joey and Malik will be joining us here at your apartment if that's okay Jade". Jade nodded her head, as Ryou continued, "that way we can discuss what we want to do and you can meet them." "Unfortunately, Tristan, Serenity who is Joey's sister and Tea couldn't make it since they have other plans". Jade was a little disappointed, Ryou smiled at her "don't worry Jade you will meet them eventually."

"I told Yugi not to bring the crutches"……"thanks"…Ryou nodded. "So, you guys thirsty? Her two guests nodded as she stood up and headed into the kitchen.

While Jade was getting he drinks, Ryou and Bakura were looking out the balcony and noticed that there was a nice size pond with two water fountains in it.

Standing up, Bakura walked to the sliding door and opened it as he walk out onto the balcony. Ryou decided to join him and was at awed at the sight. "Its so peaceful here", he stated. The tomb robber nodded his head in agreement; "she has it good". "I wonder what she does"ask Ryou curious. Shrugging his shoulders, "you could always ask her hikari". "Yeah, I guess….so what do you feel like doing?" "I don't really care, as long as it's fun."

Nodding in agreement, the two turned their heads as Jade was walking out onto the balcony to join the two, helping her with the drinks, Ryou handed a Pepsi to Bakura while he opened his bottle water. Jade wasn't really thirsty so she didn't drink anything.

The three were silent until a knock on the door was heard. Sighing, Jade walked back into the apartment with Ryou and Bakura in tow. Going into her bedroom to get comfortable shoes on, Ryou offered to answer the door while Kura was sitting on the couch.

As Ryou opened the door he smiled at the new arriving guests. After saying hello to the group, Ryou stood aside to let his friends in. "Wow…this is a nice ass apartment" stated Joey who was taking everything in. "Jade does have good taste" agreed Ryou. "Say Ryou" began Malik, "yea"…."where is this Jade girl you told us about?" The white hair hikari smiled at the tomb guardian, "she is probably in her room, getting some shoes."

Yugi looked in concern, "how is she doing"? Ryou smiled at the other hikari's concern, "she seems to be doing better though I am still concern". "Kura told me to not to worry too much so I am trying not to." Yugi nodded at was sitting on her bed just thinking_, why am I so nervous…..maybe that's what causing me to be nauseous…or maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door, looking up she smiled when saw Atem standing against the door with his arms cross.

She saw a look of concern etched in his tan face, "you okay"? She nodded "yea, sorry tell the others I will be out in a minute….I just need to grab a sweater."

As the girl stood up, dizziness hit her, Trying to study herself, Jade failed miserable as she plummet forward towards the ground. Seeing this, Atem rushed towards her, catching her before she hit the ground. Atem had a worry look on his face as touched her forehead, noticing that she was warmed.

He jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around on instinct, while holding the unconscious body protectively, Atem smiled as he looked at a shock Ryou, who walked up to the pharaoh and knelt down.

The white hair hikari looked at him, " she just fainted" Atem reassured Ryou. "We should get her to a hospital Ryou." The white hair hikari nodded, should've done it in the first place" he stated regrettably.

Atem nodded in agreement as he lifted the unconscious girl into his arms. "I think we should cancel our plans," the Pharaoh suggested as he walked out of the bedroom. Ryou followed close to his heel, while sending a message to Kura. (Kura….I think you better have everyone leave)……((why…what's wrong))…Ryou couldn't help but smile at his yami's concern….(its Jade….she's fainted and we need to get her to a hospital). Kura looked solemn at that message….((is she okay?)).

(I hope so, Atem has her right now)…an unknown feeling crept within the tomb robber at the thought of the Pharaoh and Jade. Shaking the feeling off, Bakura consented and explained to the others that Jade wasn't feeling well and they should reschedule. Agreeing, everyone minus Yugi left, ((it's clear Ryou)).

Nodding in satisfaction, Ryou nodded towards Atem who understood and proceeded into the family room.

Atem laid Jade onto the couch while Ryou offered to call his family doctor.

Bakura was leaning against the wall looking at the unconscious girl with worry. _I hope that she is okay_ he thought to himself. Atem and Yugi were sitting on the love seat talking quietly to one another while Ryou put a cool cloth over Jade's forehead.

He was about to get up but stop when he heard a moan, which was caught on by the others. Opening her eyes, her vision was hazy so after a few blinks and a rub over her eyes, her vision cleared as she starred into 3 pairs of eyes.

Slowly sitting up with the help of Yugi, she looked at, him, Atem and Ryou. Her attention stayed Ryou, "what happened"? "You fainted" answer Atem. Smiling at the concern tone in his voice, she continued, "sorry for worrying you guys." "Its fine Jade", stated Yugi with a reassuring smile, Ryou called his family doctor so he can check up on you. Jade smiled falted, "thanks but I don't think that's needed…..I'm fine….really." "I guess I was just tired and I got up to fast, it happens to everyone."

"Ryou, could you please call the doctor and tell him that I don't need him." "I don't think that is a good idea" piped in Bakura who pushed himself against the wall and walked towards the four of them." You should get check out, who knows what those guys did to you."

Jade looked at him coldly, "it is not really necessary Bakura and besides whatever evidence they need to find is gone since I had showered." "So, they won't be able to prove that"….she went silent.

Bakura and Ryou looked at her in understanding while Yugi looked confused and Atem had a knowing look. Jade sighed, "I just need to get out and be alone," Ryou helped her up as she limped towards the door, grabbing a jacket in the process.

The three boys looked at each other not knowing whether it was safe for her to be alone in her condition. If the occupants had looked back, they would notice that one of them was missing.

Jade was walking down the sidewalk, lost in her thoughts not knowing where she was going.

She stopped in front of a drug store, where she subconsciously put a hand on her stomach. She decided to walk in to look around.

As she entered the building, she began scanning the isles and came across an isle that had pregnancy tests on the shelf. She was studying the different packages in isle feeling really awkward._ What's the harm_ she told herself as she remembered what Bakura had told her "who knows what those guys did to you,".making up her mind she grabbed two packages and proceeded towards the checkout counter.

After making her purchases, she decided that she needed to use the bathroom, so she found the bathrooms and proceeded towards them. The clerk saw this and had a feeling of what she was going to do; looking on with pity the clerk shook her head and turned her attention to the new customer.

When Jade entered the bathroom, she locked the door behind her as she stood against the stall door looking at the two pregnancy tests she just bought. She felt both nervous and scared, and took a deep breath to calm herself as she took one of the tests out of the box.

She noticed her hands were shaking, and she didn't want to be alone when doing this. She wished her parents were there comforting her and letting her know things will be okay. But, they weren't since they were never around and that made her even more depressed.

Sighing, she pulled her pants down and began to pee onto the stick. After that was done, she had to wait 15 minutes for the results to show whether or not she was pregnant. She hoped it is the later but she will never know until those 15 minutes are up. She sat in the stall, waiting and hoping. Time seem to be standing still and her patience was runninf thin.

After what seemed like an eternity, her alarm on her cell phone went off telling her that it was time. Taking a deep breath, she got up and walked towards the sink where the testing stick was.

Looking at the box to see what symbols are what, a single line means she's pregnant and a double line means she's not. Taking in a deep breath, she picked up the stick to see what it sai; her eyes widen at the results.

Jade was sitting on a bench in the park, looking in the distance, studying the children who were having fun on the playground. Her thoughts kept going back to that night and the results that the test had shown her. She felt sick to her stomach, she was scared and had no idea what she was going to do. It is amazing how one simple test can change your life forever, and she wasn't really looking forward to what is to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

So, she's pregnant, she didn't want to believe it, but the second test gave her the same results and so her fears were confirm. This was the first time she felt alone, truly, utterly, alone and she didn't like it one bit.

What made her nauseous was the thought that one of her attackers is the father of her child. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to look over her left shoulder she smiled when she looked into the mahogany eyes of Bakura.

Sitting beside her on the bench, the two were quiet."Ryou is worried about you," he began. Jade smiled, "he doesn't need to be; is sweet that he cares but it can become too much." The tomb robber was silent," he can't help it, its in his nature."

"What about you Kura?" The tomb robber looked taken back, "what about me?" She smiled, "do you care?" Bakura for some reason couldn't find the right words to say since he had never really thought about it. Seeing how uncomfortable he was becoming, Jade smiled at him in understanding. "You don't have to answer…I know it was unexpected."

Changing the topic, "how are you doing" he asked weirdly? Jade's smiled faded, Bakura noticed that something was bother her and he wanted to know what. Jade wasn't sure how to tell him, since she doesn't know him well enough and couldn't predict how he will react.

Jade looked at her hands and was fighting the tears that were threaten to come out. She didn't want to look weak in front of the yami, so she tried her best to hold them back. Bakura's eyes widen when he noticed that her shoulders were beginning to shake.

To his utter surprised she threw her arms around with such force that he had to prevent them from falling off the bench. Jade began to cry spilling everything to him. He felt awkward since he wasn't really good with these kinds of situations. So, he hesitantly put his arms around th distraught girl.

Not able to cry no more, Jade pushed herself away from Bakura, wiping her eyes in the process. She looked at him with a smile, "thanks Kura". Bakura looked at her and felt his lips turn upward._ I am getting too soft_ he thought to himself. The two were silent until another voice spoke up, "now there was a sight I never thought I'll see," the two turned and their eyes widen at the owner.

Malik stood there; arms cross with a look of confusion written on his face, while smiling in the process. The blonde hikari smirked, "looks like the ruthless King of Thieves is a softy after all." Bakura narrowed his eyes at the young boy while Jade looked at the two in confusion. _King of Thieves"_ she thought to herself.

"What is he talking about Bakura?" The white hair yami turned his attention back to the girl sitting next to him, who was looking at him in confusion. Malik took Bakura's silence as a cue to continue, as he began studying the girl.

"It doesn't matter," he told her, "it is all in the past, a life that connects all of us." Jade looked at him with more confusion, the blonde hair hikari sighs, "Atem,and our Bakura here," he informed her. "So, you all knew each other in a past life which if I remember correctly was in Egypt right?"

The young teenager nodded his head "well Bakura and Atem had known each other in a past life whereas for Yugi, Ryou and myself, that is where it can become difficult." "However, he continued, Marik is a different story" he stated with disgust as he remember how he met the yami in the first place.

Nodding in understanding, Jade turned her attention back to Bakura who was looking on in the distance. She smiled as she placed a hand on his arm, Malik was surprised that he didn't shook it off but then again he was surprise when he saw Bakura hugging the young female who looked like she has been crying.

Changing the topic, Malik looked at the girl, "you okay" he asked curiously? Jade looked up at him and nodded, "yea I am now" she stated in a whisper as she looked back at Bakura with soft eyes.

Malik couldn't help but smile at the picture, _they're cute together _he thought to himself. Bakura broke out of his trance as he turned his attention towards the blonde hair teen, "is there something you want Malik?"

The teen smiled, "not really….I was just walking around till I saw the two of you all lovely, dovy," he answered with a smirked as the two teens blushed. Clearing his throat Bakura looked back at the hikari, "is Marik around?" The blonde looked on with a shrug, beats me, you know him he does what he pleases….even if it means torturing someone." Malik realized what he said as he shut his mouth fast when Bakura gave him a warning look and Jade looked at him with shock.

Smiling sheepishly, Malik put an arm behind his head, looking at them with an innocent look. "I was just kidding, geez….talk about being all serous…can't even make a joke," he muttered. "Annnnyway, you guys going to tell me what's up or do I have to beg."

"Beg, you know how much I enjoy watching you make an ass out of yourself" stated Bakura with a smirk. Jade laughed while Malik looked insulted and then pretended to pout…."not a nice thing to say Kura."

The tomb robber shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the blonde, "besides what business is it of yours anyway." Jade felt a little better, the thought of her being pregnant had vanished, thanks to these two.

She looked at her watch; it read 4:30….._I better head back home_ she thought to herself. "Listen guys," the two teens turned their attention to her, "I think I should head back home….I'm tired and I have a lot of things to figure out." Bakura knew what these things were and frowned, "I think it would be best if you stayed with me and Ryou" he offered.

Jade smiled at his concern, "I troubled you guys enough, I don't feel right about getting you involved." "We already are involved "Bakura stated back stubbornly, Jade looked at him with a solemn look. Bakura continued, "ever since I found you in that ally, and brought you back to mine and Ryou's house, we right then and there became involved and"….he stopped himself before he continued.

"Bakura does have a point Jade," Malik pointed out, "besides if you ask me, Ryou and Bakura seems like the only ones you can really count on….and of course you can rely on me as well," he added with a twinkle in his purple. J

ade knew he had a point, with her parents never being home and not having many close friends, these guys are the only ones she can count on. Sighing in defeat, she gave in….."fine if that is how you feel Bakura then I will stay with you and your brother." The tomb robber looked relieved at that, "then its settle", stated Malik with a smile. "Thanks Malik" the girl stated with a sweet smile, Malik blushed a little, "uh sure."

But, I do need to get some stuff and if it's not an issue; also will it be okay if I brought Mr. Socks?" Bakura look hesitant at that, not being a big fan of cats and all, he reluctantly nodded, seeing that it would make her happy.

Jade beamed up at him and began to drag the two back to her apartment. When they finally reached the complex, the three teens entered the building and headed up to Jade's floor. When they reached her door, Jade opened it seeing that it was still unlock and let her two guests in.

She smiled as Ryou stood up from the couch and walked towards them nerviously. "You okay" he asked? Jade nodded her head; "yea"….she then noticed that Atem and Yugi weren't there? Feeling sad about their absent, she looked at Ryou who knew what she was going to ask. "The two had to go, their grandfather needed help with the shop, but they said that they will hopefully be back tonight."

Feeling happy about that, she turned to Bakura and Malik. ((I need to talk to you hikari)) stated Bakura…Ryou noticed the seriousness in his yami's voice. (Is everything okay) he asked worriedly? ((I wish it was)). Nodding in response, Jade was looking between the two with a confuse expression.

She turned towards Malik who obviously wasn't confused at all by what's going on. Malik saw her looking at him with a questioning expression, and smiled. "They are talking telepathically to one another" he pointed it out, as if it was so obvious. Giving him a look that he couldn't identify, Malik shrug his shoulders as he walked past the three towards to couch.

(So, what's up Kura?)….. ((Jade is pregnant)) the yami noticed Ryou's shock expression. (You sure?)…..the yami nodded his head ((she told me she took two different tests and they both agreed)(. Ryou felt revolted at the thought that one of Jade's attackers could be the father. (Kura…..one of Jade's attackers could be the father)…..Ryou took note of the murderous look in his yami's face, a look that he is all too familiar with.

(What is she going to do?)….the yami shrugged his shoulders ((I offered her to stay with us, that way she can figure out what she wants to do))….Ryou smiled at his yami's concern and generosity. (You care for her deeply don't you)….((I guess you could say that…though I don't know why....normally I usually don't give a damn about people in geneal, except for you my hikari)).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ryou turned to face Jade, but noticed that she wasn't in the same room, looking at Malik with a questioning look, the Egyptian smiled.

"She went to pack her things, seeing that you two were so engrossed with your conversation." "I think the poor thing is getting more and more confuse each time she is around us, we should come clean with her." "She knows about us being connected with our past lives in Ancient Egypt but that's it." "I agree", stated Ryou "when Atem and Yugi come over, we should tell her then." "What do you say Kura?" the hikari looked to his yami who nodded.

"Its' settle" Malik stated as the three turned their attention to the girl who was just entering the family room with her duffle bag. She looked at each one; "did I interrupt something" she asked? Ryou smiled at her. "no you didn't." Seeing that she wasn't convinced, Jade shrugged it off as she went into the closet and took out the cat carrier.

Ryou looked at Bakura who in turn look at the cat in disgust, "the mortal asked if she could take the cat with her and I agreed". And here I thought you hated cats", stated Malik with a smile.

Bakura shot him a glare, which made the Egyptian raise his hands in defense. Ryou shook is head as the two began to bicker,_ it would be great to have an animal around_ he thought to himself. After taking a couple tries in coaxing the cat into the carrier, Jade was finally successful.

Smiling in satisfaction, Jade picked up the carrier along with her duffle bag and led her three guests out of the apartment.

Malik was on his cell phone talking to Marik while Ryou, Bakura and Jade were walking in silence, trying to listen in on the conversation. Before the four knew it, they arrived at the house and Ryou let them all in.

When all were in the house, Jade set her duffle bag down along with the cat carrier while Malik went into the kitchen with Ryou and Bakura was sitting on the couch watching Jade coax the cat out of the older teen smiled at her failing attempt to get the cat out; he noticed how cute she gets when she becomes frustrated.

He felt his cheeks warm and shook it off, growling at the thought that he, the notorious tomb robber was becoming weak because of the woman. Ryou came out with a bowel of milk hoping that it lure the cat out. Kneeling down next to Jade, Ryou put the milk down in front of the carrier and the two decided to leave the cat alone.

Jade joined Bakura on the couch while Ryou sat in the love handed Jade an ice pack for her ankle and joined Ryou on the love seat.

It was 5 past 6 pm and the four occupants began to feel hungry. After taking Jade's duffel bag to the guest room, Ryou decided that he would order pizza since he didn't feel like cooking. When the pizza finally arrived, the three thanked Ryou who gave each a plate and they began to serve themselves.

Bakura decided to turn on the television to see what's on. Malik turned off the lights, as it was getting dark outside, so they can watch the movie that was on Showtime. Jade without knowing it began to lay her head on Bakura's shoulder. Feeling a weight on his right shoulder, the tomb robber turned his head a little and was staring at a lock of green hair. He began to feel awkward since he has never really been in this situation before.

But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to remove her off of his shoulder so he let her stay there. As the movie progresses, the white hair yami began to put his arm around the girl and subconsciously, pulled her to his chest, while wrapping his arms firmly around her.

_Why I am doing this….is beyond me…..I guess it comes to show that I have changed…..Malik better not say anything if he saw this or I will kill him_. Jade snuggled against his chest as she was playing with his long, unruly white hair feeling very content. She turned her attention back to the movie, wondering what will happen.

She moved her eyes to look at Malik who was looking at the movie with anticipation…..while Ryou she took note looked a little freak. She smiled at the two of them….her attention turn to the clock as it read 8:45 p.m. _Yugi and Atem should be here soon….I never got to thank Atem for helping me back there_.

She began thinking about the pregnancy and was still not sure what she wanted to do. She could go through the whole pregnancy and put the baby up for adoption or she could get it aborted.

She couldn't feel more grateful to Ryou, Bakura and Malik who were willing to help her, despite Malik not knowing that she was indeed pregnant. Though, she knew she and she alone will have to make the decision and just hope that it would be the right one.

She thought about what happened during the past 5 days and couldn't help but feel happy. She met really great people who she came to love but wasn't really sure what her feelings were towards one of them. She smile when he told her that he was the one who found her…he was in her eyes her savior.

He was always trying to look out for her well-being and began to get use to his protectiveness. She was in a delicate state right now and it felt nice that there was someone there willing to be beside her. Maybe she did love the white hair yami and hoped that he returned her feelings.

Her thoughts were silent as she felt a hand run through her hair. She looked up and starred into the tomb robber's mahogany eyes and couldn't tell if he was smiling down at her. She smiled at him as she lifted her left hand and rested it against left cheek; she was relieved that he didn't push her hand she blushed when she felt him lean into her hand.

She smiled and turned her attention back to the movie. She was disappointed as she realized it was over and saw Ryou making the attempt to get up to turn on the lights. After turning on the lights, Malik had decided to help Ryou to take the dishes into the kitchen as he noticed through the corner of his eyes the position that Bakura and Jade were in.

He couldn't help but feel happy for Bakura that he found someone to love and to protect besides his hikari. _Marik is gong to be so jealous that the tomb robber found someone before him_ the blonde hikari thought with a smirked at that thought.

Ryou smiled at the scene and decided that it was getting late. Yugi did called saying that he and Atem won't be able to make it tonight. For some reason he felt relieved that the two aren't coming, don't get him wrong he always had enjoyed their company, but he felt it was important for his yami and Jade to spend some time alone so they can figure out their feelings.

Than there was that whole issue of Jade being pregnant and vowed that he will be there every step of the way along with his yami. (Kura, I am going to head up to bed….Malik is going to stay over tonight). Bakura turned his head towards the hikari and nodded.

((Is the pharaoh and the shrimp coming over or something?)) Ryou smiled at his annoyance and shook his head, (no they will stop by probably tomorrow)…((good)) was all Ryou could get from his yami. Sighing, he bid his good night to Jade who did the same as Malik followed the white hair hikari upstairs.

Jade didn't want to move from her position but knew she had to get some sleep. Jade slowly sat up, wincing a bit ….her ribs were better but they still hurt somewhat. Seeing that it was getting late, and he was also tired, Bakura stood up to stretch.

Not before long, Jade was doing the same thing. She looked at Bakura and felt her cheeks getting warm. She felt herself for some reason longing to be in the tomb robber's arms again but new it probably won't happen.

Feeling sad at that thought, she turned towards the stairs and began to head towards them but stop when felt someone grabbing her hand. She looked over her shoulder, trying to read the look that was on the whitenette's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

She shook her head as she led him towards the stairs, Bakura willingly allowed her to pull him. As the two made it to the top of the stair case, they turn to notice that Ryou was sleeping in Bakura's room and figured that Malik was sleeping in Ryou's.

Feeling annoy that his hikari stole his bed; he realized that Jade's room was the only one available. Jade realized this predicament as well and blushed at the idea, _this is going to be one interesting night she thought to herself with amusement_.._wonder what's going on through his mind_, she wonder as she looked up towards Bakura. She couldn't get a reading on his thoughts.

Sighing, Bakura looked down at her since they were 4 inches apart in height, "I guess we are going to have to share" she stated as calm as she could muster, though inside she felt nervous. Nodding his head in silence, he began to follow Jade into her new room.

When they entered, Jade went through her duffle bag to get her pajamas and toiletries as she proceeded to the adjacent bathroom to get ready. Bakura went into the bathroom that he and Ryou shared but not before grabbing his grey sweat pants and a black muscle shirt from his bed room dresser.

Once done Jade proceeded into the bed room, she wore cute pajama shorts which were short. but not too short as well as a plain blue tank top.

She was going to wear her long sleeves since it was going to be chilly outside, but figured since she is sleeping with Bakura, that he will keep her warm. Well that is what she was hoping, _if I play my cards right, then who knows_ she thought slyly with a small smirk on her lips.

Bakura made his entrance into the bed room and saw the look on Jade's face……he frowned…_what is going on in that head _he wondered. Sighing, he proceeded towards the bed, feeling his face getting warm as he study her.

Jade felt a presence, snapping out of her thoughts she turned her head to side and blushed as she took a look at Bakura….she didn't realized how muscular and lean he was……the black suited him. The yami couldn't help but smirk at the woman's attention, "like what you see" he teased? (a/n: I know he wouldn't say anything like that, but come on I couldn't resist lol).

Jade blink her eyes at him and blushed real red as she looked away. Bakura couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. _He had to say that didn't he_ she thought feeling a little embarrass for being caught staring at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he proceeded to turn off the lights and crawled into bed, beside Jade who was still sitting up right, feeling weird.

Sure she had guys sleeping with her, but for some reason this felt different and she for the second time was scared. Sensing her tension, the tomb robber narrowed his eyes as he too sat straight up, instinctively wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Jade tense more at the movement but began to feel relax as she leaned back against the teenager's chest. Bakura rested his head on hers, "you okay" he asked? Jade nodded her head; "I guess I am just a little nervous that's all" she stated with a smile.

Bakura nodded in understanding, "you know I won't do anything that you don't want me to do, don't you?" Jade nodded, "I do". Smiling, Bakura squeezed her as he released his arms and lay back down with his hands behind his head.

Jade decided to do the same thing and lay down beside the tomb robber. Turning, she snuggle against him by resting her head and left hand against his strong chest. Bakura saw this and again put one of his arms around her and held her.

Jade smiled when she felt the hands of her bed mate making light circles on her back. She felt a little devious for some odd reason and so she pushed herself up out of Bakura's embrace. Bakura was studying her, trying to figure out what this mortal was up to?

Jade smiled at him as she looked into his eyes…..she saw curiosity in them.

_I hope I know what I am doing _she told herself as she moved her face close to his. She could hear his breath quickening like hers with anticipation. Her lips were centimeters from his and to her surprise; he lifted his head till his lips caught hers. The kiss was slow, the tomb robber then put a hand behind her head; as he pulled her into him, he deepened the kiss.

Jade returned the kiss with equal determination as she felt herself being pushed down onto the bed, with Bakura leaning over her on her side.

Jade put her arms around his neck as she felt through his hair. She was intrigue at how soft his hair was, despite it being spiky and unruly as it was sticking everywhere. Bakura smiled against her lips but knew that the two of them would have to come up to breathe, so regretfully he broke the kiss.

He looked down at Jade who had a hazy look but smiled up at him none of the less. He brushed his hand against her cheek and was relieved that the bruises had fade, somewhat. He kept remembering finding her that night, his hands now turned into fist, _how dare those bastards do what they did…..if I see them, they will pay dearly with their lives….no one touches what's mine and gets a way with it._

Jade saw the look of hate and had gotten a feeling who that look was meant for. It amuses her that during their moment, he had to think back to that night. Bakura broke out of his thoughts as he felt the female hugging him tightly, she whispered "let it go Kura, it has been done and there is nothing you can do."

She pulled out of the hug and looked at straight into his eyes as she put her hands to his face. The tomb robber didn't know what to think, _maybe she's right_. As if reading his thoughts, the green hair, blue eye girl nodded her head.

He nodded back so the two sat in a comfortable silence. Jade covered her mouth as she began to yawn. Seeing how tired and worn out she was, Bakura suggested that they get some sleep. Jade nodded and pulled Bakura down on top of her as she laid back.

Bakura was lying on top of her, as she put her arms around his waist. It felt weird for the both of them, but they were too tired to care.

Nestling against her neck. Bakura nip at the skin and settle into a nice sleep. Jade kept running her hands through his hair and fell asleep momentarily. During the night, Jade found herself awake for some reason and not being able to fall back to sleep.

She looked to her right and smiled at Bakura who was asleep soundly. Slowly, making her way out of the bed without waking him, Jade tip toe to her duffle bag and pulled out a sweat shirt and sweat pants. After she changed, she put on her shoes and quietly left the room.

When she began to walk down the stairs, she jumped when she felt something rub against her legs. Squinting her eyes, she realized that it was only Mr. Socks. Smiling she knelt down and began to scratch behind his ear, earning a purr in response.

Sighing, she stood up and began to walk down the stairs; she turned a little and smiled when she saw her cat walking into her room. _Bakura is not going to be happy_ she thought with a smirk, shaking her head she continue to make her way down the stairs. After reaching the bottom, she made her way to the front door and walked out of the house.

When Mr. Socks entered the bed room, a glint took place in his eyes as he saw Bakura sleeping and mumbling. Being devious, he jumped onto the bed while walking up to the tomb robber and licked him.

Not wanting to disturb him, the cat proceeded towards the foot of the bed and curled up to sleep. Bakura had felt his presence as he began to open his sleepy eyes. Soon after, they narrowed when he had feeling that something was off.

Turning to sit up, he growled when he saw the cat asleep at the foot of the bed; on his side as a matter of fact, _stupid cat_ he thought. He turned his attention to his right and notice that it was empty. Beginning to panic , he looked frantically around the room and growled in annoyance that she wasn't there. Where the hell did she go, he thought angrily…he looked at the clock and sighs…_especially at 4 in the morning?_

Grumbling about stupid women, he got up and grabbed a sweatshirt that was in the room and his gym shoes. After he was ready, he set off out of the bed room, down the stairs and out of the house, in search of Jade.

He began to worry,_ she shouldn't be out here this late…when I find her, we will have a talk_. He couldn't help but feel protective towards the woman like he is with Ryou, its like second nature now. Due to the fact that he has two people he cares for in his life now, not just one.

Jade was passing the shops and restaurants that were closed and smiled. The air was cool and she felt relief. Though, she felt bad that she didn't say a word to Bakura but decided that there was no need to. She can take care of herself and doesn't need his protectiveness because she is a strong and independent adult.

Feeling tired and weary due to her lack of sleep, she decided that she should head back. As she turned to head back in the other direction, she stopped when she heard a footsteps behind her.

She began to panic, _what if it was those guys again_. Terrible thoughts were flowing through her mind as she cautiously preceded forward, picking up her pace._ I wish Bakura was here….it was stupid of me to be here by myself_. Her breath quicken when she heard the footsteps getting close.

Instinctively, she began to run and noticed that the figure did the same. Increasing her speed, she felt scare as the memories of that night began to play before her. _That can't happen again….it just can't_ she thought frantically as she slowed down, due to running out of breath.

She put her hands on her knees as she was getting her breathing under control; she turned to look over her shoulder and noticed that she was now alone.

Backing up, she jumped when she backed up into a strong chest, beginning to panic she tensed up as she felt arms surrounding her. When she picked up the scent of the stranger, Jade couldn't help but feel relieved. Dhe realized that the stranger was only, "Bakura" she whispered. "Yes, it's me", turning her around, Jade looked into his eyes and looked down at her feet when she saw annoyance and anger in them.

She felt her head being lift up, and was now starring into concern mahogany eyes. "You shouldn't have taken off without telling me Jade"….the girl smiled…"sorry Kura I couldn't sleep and I thought going for a walk would help." "Besides, you were sound a sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

Not being able to argue with that, the yami let it go and was relived that she was okay.

"Let's go home" he suggested as he lead the way back to the direction of the house. As they were walking, Jade was debating whether or not she should tell Bakura about the mysterious person that was following her.

She figured she owed it to him for worrying him and she still felt guilty. "Kura", she whispered….the tomb robber looked at her from the corner of his eye….."what"? The teen was fiddling with her fingers nervously, "now don't over react okay's" she stated as she looked up at him.

He looked at her with confusion, Jade couldn't help but smile. "I wasn't totally alone tonight,".Bakura was silent letting her continue. "I think someone was following me." She felt his hold on her tighten. As she looked again at him, she saw a look that she has never seen before. A murderous and enrage look. It scared her seeing him like this, "did.. you... see... them" he asked slowly in a dangerous voice. Jade shook her head; "no I took off before I got a chance to see the person."

"If anything like this happens again, promise me you will let me know okay". Jade took in the seriousness of his voice, proving that he was not joking . "Okay I promise" she whispered. Nodding his head in response, Jade link her hand with his and smiled when she felt a squeezed.

Tiredness, washed over Jade as she leaned hard against Bakura. Seeing how tired she was the yami picked her up bridal style as she fell asleep against his chest. As he proceeded with the sleeping teen in his arms, his eyes narrowed when he sensed something was wrong. It was the same feeling he had gotten back in the bedroom.

Feeling him come to a stop, Jade opened her eyes. She looked up at him and noticed that his slanted eyes were narrowed dangerously."What's wrong" she asked worried. She felt herself being put down and gently landed on her feet. She was becoming scared, "Kura what's wrong she asked forcibly?" The tomb robber looked down at her, "I sense something that's all" he reassured her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"We should get going" he whispered as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her behind him.

Jade wasn't really sure what was going on and it made her uneasy.

"Bakura will you slow down….it feels like your going to pull my arm out of my socket" she stated bitterly. Kura heard her as he slowed his paced down and loosen his grip, though it was still firm.

"Sorry" he mumbled as they continue. "Kura, I am tired and I can't walk anymore" she complained as she put her free hand against her stomach as the feeling of nauseousness was kicking in. She pulled her hand out of his and stopped. Feeling her hand not in his anymore, the thief stopped and turn to look at the teen, wondering what her problem was.

He was about to shout at her but stopped when he saw her hand on her stomach, he then walked over to her. "What's wrong" he asked in concern. Jade didn't look up at him"I feel sick" she whispered.

He put a hand on her back in comfort, "just breath." Jade did was he instructed and took a couple of deep breaths and to her relief her nauseated feeling passed.

She then looked up at him, "thanks" she stated. Kura nodded his head and was looking at her as he notice that she had something on her mind. "Kura, I think I know what I want to do with the baby." The King of Thieves raised an eyebrow at this. "You took some thought into this right" he asked.

Jade nodded, "I have been thinking and I know that it is the right thing to do." She saw the yami standing there with his arms cross, waiting for her answer.

She sighs, "I want to abort the pregnancy….I can't stand the thought that the father of this child raped and attacked me…it is not fair for the baby and….and I can't raise it alone". Tears were beginning to form, "I know that it's cruel and wrong….but it something that has to be done."

She felt herself being pulled into a strong chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, she held him tight. "It's your choice, I just hope you don't regret it later." She smiled against his chest_ me too_ she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

6 weeks passed:

Morning came too fast for one of the occupants who was sleeping in Jade's room.

Mumbling incoherently, Bakura slowly opened his eyes, looking at the clock on the side table. Groaning, he sat up as he stretched, his neck and back cracked in the process. Feeling relieved, he turned his attention to his bedmate and smiled.

Jade had a peaceful look on her face. Sighing, he got off the bed, and proceeded towards his and Ryou's bathroom, in hope of take a shower. Feeling his leave, Jade opened her eyes and stretch as she got off the bed and went to the adjacent bathroom to change.

Once she was ready, she left the bathroom and proceeded down the stairs. As she was about to reach the bottom, she realized that she has an appointment at the clinic in the afternoon.

Sighing, she continues to make her way down the stairs. Once, she made it to the bottom, she proceeded towards the kitchen.

When she entered, she was shock to see both Atem and Yugi. Yugi was helping Ryou with breakfast and Atem reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. The sight reminded her of Bakura, she smiled at that thought.

She noticed that the all eyes turned towards her as she made her entrance she smiled. "Morning Jade", stated Yugi happily, the girl couldn't help but smile a genuine smile at him. Ryou greeted her and handed her a glass of orange juice. Thanking him, she proceeded towards the table and smiled at Atem who smirked back. "Sleep well, he asked her? "I did thank you", she told him.

"Jade", began Ryou, the 17 year old turn her attention to him. "Atem, Yugi and I were talking and since you are a part of us now, we feel we should tell you everything something." Jade looked at him with confusion,"oh…, okay"she stated in an unsure tone. She nod her thanks as Yugi who gave her breakfast. Bakura showed up and gave his greetings as he grabbed the plate out of Ryou's hand.

Atem explained to Bakura their plan and the tomb robber agreed.

Once everyone was done eating and the dishes were put into the dishwasher, the five occupants made their way into the family room.

Atem and Bakura sat on the couch while Yugi and Jade took a seat on the ground and Ryou sat in the lounge chair. "So", began Yugi, who wants to start." Before anyone could answer, the door bell was heard. Getting up Ryou headed towards the door.

The three occupants turned and noticed that Malik and Marik had entered the room behind Ryou.

Jade smiled at Malik who gave her a wave as he proceeded towards her. Jade then turned her attention to Marik and felt frighten of him for some reason that was beyond her. Seeing her fear, the yami smirked at her. ._So, this is the famous Jade that Malik was telling me about_. Jade was studying him, he had blonde hair like Malik but it was pale and spiked up. The yami also had dark crimson eyes with an golden eye on his forehead.

He had on khaki pants on and a purple wife beater which was covered under black his zip up sweatshirt.

She then began to feel the tension in the air as she turned her attention to Atem who glared heatedly at Marik who in turn returned the stare, this one being more evil. Shaking her head out of her reverie, she turned her attention to Bakura who was giving her a look that she could not pin point.

Clearing his throat, all the occupants turned their attention to Ryou. The white hair hikari smiled, "Jade this is Marik, Malik's brother". The said girl declined her head to Marik who smirked and winked at her in response.

Jade was now looking at each hikari and yami present and couldn't help but notice a pattern. First off all, Ryou, Yugi and Malik looked innocent while Bakura, Atem, and Marik looked not so innocent.

She felt a dangerous energy around Marik but knew as long as Bakura was here, nothing will happen Well, at least she hope that was the case.

A second thing, both yami and hikari looked a lot alike despite the differences here and there. For example, they are two like sides of a coin dark and light…good and evil.

Well, more evil on Marik's part than Atem's and Bakura's.

She jumped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to the right she smiled when she noticed a concern look on Malik's face.

She gave him a reassuring smile, then looked at the clock and realized that it was now 9:30 am and her appointment was at 1:00 pm.

She made a remark to Ryou about that who nodded and decided that it was time. Marik put himself against the doorway between front hall and family room, with his arms crossed.

Atem offered to tell the story, since he has his memories back. After what seemed like forever, Ryou finished the last part of the story and smiled at the expression Jade had on her face. It was a look of bewilderment, awed, and something else that he couldn't place his finger on.

"So, what do you think" asked Yugi who was jumping in excitement. Jade gave him a small smiled but didn't trust herself to say anything. A hand fell onto her shoulder, it's a lot I know…just give it time Malik reassured her. JAde nodded her head and turn to look at the clock as it read 12:12 pm.

Sighing, she stood up "well I guess I better get going." Bakura stood up as well since he offered to go with her. She smiled at him as he led the way. As, Jade passed by Marik, she couldn't shake his stare off of her, making her uncomfortable.

Bakura noticed this and sent a warning glared at the other yami who got the message and turn his attention elsewhere. Feeling relief wash over her, Jade and Bakura left the house.

The two were silent as they walked towards the doctor's office, it was a nice day for a walk and the office wasn't too far.

Bakura decided to break the silence, "you nervous"? The girl shook her head," no, I know I am doing the right thing….I just want to get this over with so I can get on with my life" she stated bitterly. Bakura was taken back by her tone, "sorry for asking" he mumbled.

Feeling guilty about her reaction, Jade put her hand in Bakura's and squeezed it. "Sorry", she whispered as the tomb robber shrugged but didn't say anything. This worried Jade for some odd reason. Telling herself that its nothing, she then notice the hand that her's was in was missing.

Frowning she was about to ask what's up but stop when she noticed that they were standing in front of the two story clinic.

She followed the tomb robber into the building and when they got towards the elevator to take them to the 2nd floor, nerves started building up inside Jade.

When Bakura walked into the elevator, he turned towards Jade and raised an eyebrow as he took note that the said girl was just standing there, looking lost.

"You going to stand there all day or are you coming in" he asked gruffly while leaning against the elevator door, so it doesn't close.

Jade was looking at him with a blank expression, frowning the white hair yami sighs as he left his position and walked up to the girl. Walking behind her, he pushed her from behind and impatience was building up when she didn't move. Growling, he picked her up much too Jade's shock and proceeded towards the elevator.

After an hour pass, Jade and Bakura walked out of the doctor's building both looking relief thought for two different reasons.

Jade because of her abortion and Bakura who was stilled annoyed at the kids that were there in the waiting room…for some reason they kept making faces at him. He got fed up with the whole charade, and he sent them his notorious death glare, which resulted in them either being scared or crying.

He began rub the place on his arm where Jade had hit. Seeing this action, Jade couldn't help but feel guilty, "sorry Kura" she stated sincerely. The tomb robber shrugged it off and didn't say anything.

"So, what do you want to do now", continued Jade? Not getting a response, Jade had an ideal, so she continued, "we could go home and have wild and crazy sex" she stated innocently. Bakura almost tripped over his feet at that and shot her a glare. The girl couldn't help but laughed and she raised her hands in defense…"sorry sorry." Seeing an ice cream parlor not too far away, "or we could get some ice cream.

"Ice cream sounds fine" he began. Ahhh, so the big bad tomb robber can speak, for a second I wasn't sure, she joked.' Haha real funny Jade" the thief mumbled out loud but smiled when he heard her laugh. Before the two knew it, they made it to the ice cream parlor.

Jade led the way into the shop and headed straight toward the counter. My treat ole King of Thieves, Jade joked as she was rewarded with a pride smirk as the two began giving thier orders.


End file.
